wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
In Due Time
In Due Time is a brand new Wiki Channel Mystery Thriller Series, and the first one at that. The series was announced by Wiki Channel 7/1/14.Wiki Channel Orders Two New Pilots: Studio Funny and In Due Time In Due Time will premiere on January 9, 2015, right after the Wiki Channel Original Movie, Trapped: The Escape Challenge.Date Announced for In Due Time and Trapped: TEC Overview "In Due Time" follows Connor, a street kid who had to work hard for everything he has and Jenn, a rich girl who never really had to work for anything in her life. However, Jenn is suffering from the recent death of her grandfather, one of the only friends she has ever had. But after finding a note in the clock that her grandfather left for her, Jenn is guaranteed that he is still alive. Sadly, no one believes her. After Connor is caught sneaking into Jenn's garage, he is promised by Jenn that she won't turn him in if he helps her find her grandfather, to which Connor accepts. The series will follow Connor and Jenn trying to Jenn's grandfather while keeping Connor a secret from the rest of her family. Characters 'Main Cast' Liberty Dillon as Jenn Matthews - Jenn is a rich girl who believes that her grandfather is still alive, and aids in Connor to help her. She is a more of a black leather bad girl type who really fits the attitude. She is kind of a social outcast, and doesn't really make friends very easily, because her personality tends to drive people away. She is also a bit more of a rebel, her attitude getting her kicked out of every school she has ever attended. She seems to always get herself into trouble, even when she doesn't want too. The only people she considered her friends was/were her younger brother, Ricky, and her grandfather, until he unexpectedly died. When she meets Connor, he doesn't like him, but realizes that she can use him for what she wants, and she wants to know about her grandfather. Daniel Reed as Connor - Connor lives on the streets. Ever since he was 10 years old, he had to forge for himself, doing what it takes to survive. He is constantly traveling, because of his many outburst with the law. Even though he has a tough shell, inside he seems to be ore laid back, and tends to care for others a little more then Jenn does. Although his caring nature, he honestly prefers to be on his own, and to lead his on life. When he meets Jenn, he feels a sense of protection around her, and feels like there is something he needs to do for her. When he figures out her situation, he reluctantly agrees to help her. Xavier Jones as Ricky Matthews - Ricky is Jenn's 14 year old younger brother. He has always lived a little more pampered then Jenn and Dallas, creating his more mature attitude. Like Jenn, he does not like his older brother all that much. Although very mature, his youngest kid side sometimes comes out, and he cracks jokes and uses his "charming" skills to flirt with the house guests. He is very devastated when his grandfather dies, but not as devastated as Jenn. When their grandfather leaves him a necklace in the will, he takes it for himself and tries to figure out the secrets within it. He is the only other person who knows of Connor's existence inside the house. Nathan Houseworth as Dallas Matthews - Dallas is Jenn's overprotective and in charge older brother. With their parents always be gone, and their parents irrational fear of hiring a nanny, Dallas always takes the spot of in charge, always using the term, "He s the oldest." Even though he says he notices every little detail, he is clearly too love-struck to see the deeds of his girlfriend, Marianna. Even with his siblings and his lifelong best friend, Cleo, dropping hints here and there, he still doesn't seem to get it.Cast Announced 'Recurring Cast' *'Carly Shu' as Caliesse "Cleo" Santos-Thomas - Dallas' lifelong best friend. She is always there to help out Dallas and their family, and is technically like a fourth sibling to them, even though Jenn doesn't really like her. She is sweet and caring, and puts the Matthews family above her own. She is always being neglected by her own family, always being compared to her amazing older sister who is so perfect and smart and successful. She knows about Marianna's secret, but can't directly upfront Dallas, or Marianna will tell Dallas that Cleo likes him, which she does. *'Shamila Lutzford' as Marianna Jenson - Marianna is the snobby and beautiful girlfriend of Dallas. She seems to always get what she wants, no matter what it takes to get it, and she wants Dallas' money. She is very manipulative, and has Dallas believing that she actually loves him, when all she loves is his riches. She knows that Cleo knows her secret, and threaten to tell Dallas about Cleo's crush on her if she tells him. *'TBA' as Mr. Matthews - Jenn, Dallas, and Ricky's dad. He is taking over his grandfather business after his death, and is often traveling *'TBA' as Mrs. Matthews - Jenn, Dallas, and Ricky's mom. She works as her husband's secretary and is often traveling with him. *'Val Mitchell' as Victoria Santos-Thomas - Cleo's older sister. She is a very successful layer and comes to visit in a couple episodes. Series Overview Episode Guide 'Season 1' In Due Time was picked up for 15 episodes to start off its first season. References Category:Silly1!'s projects Category:Projects Category:Shows Category:Wiki Channel Original Series